THE END OF THE WORLD
by thesupremereal
Summary: Harry Potter makes a decision to destroy the wizarding world and rebuild it. Who will be an enemy? Who can he trust? H/Hr
1. The Revelations

A/N :- I really like to make 'the end of the world' stories and that's why this is here. Well, it sort of can be called an alternative story to 'Harry Potter & The Broken Trusts' which is one of my other fanfictions.

THE END OF THE WORLD

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He expected it to be better than his previous years but …..can anything good ever happen in Harry Potter's life. First, Hermione had broken their friendship due to a stupid book and…..Ron. Ugh! Ron was even pathetic. Ron was still a friend but was too distant and he even knew that Hermione already liked her and Oh! God! Harry didn't even want to think about them. He felt distant since last year and that stupid death invitation of a prophecy was making him go crazy. He felt like killing himself or destroying everything else. Destroying everything was not an option to him but killing himself…that seemed like a better option. However, he had a responsibility. To kill Voldemort or get killed himself. But, he didn't want to die for some reason. He couldn't figure it out. He was going insane but slowly.

He took a decision that if he will die then he will take the whole world with him and he began planning. He was ignoring his 'friends' and only spoke to 2 people in his entire daily routine. Namely Albus Dombledore and Minerva McGonagall. He spent most of his time in the Library's Restricted Section as he got the permission to use it. His behavior didn't go unnoticed by Hermione who approached him at one bad day.

"Harry? Are you here?" Her soft voice echoing in the library.

"Is someone there?" Came a soft reply in a hissing sound.

"It's me Hermione Granger."

"Sod off." Came the short reply.

"That's not a way to greet a fri-" Then she remembered that they were no longer friends. In reality she was missing Harry but now there was no way to reach him.

"You may want to leave now, Granger." Harry spoked in a stern tone. Hermione was shocked that he would call her on a last name basis.

"Harry I just wanted to say that I made a mistake when I said-"

"Look, I have better work to do than to listen to you apologizing for breaking our friendship for a bloody book and for Ron."

Hermione got angry and asked "And what work that might be!".

"Planning the end of the world." He came out after saying this while carrying a document labeled 'Magical Apocalypse Files'

"What's all of this!" A shocked Hermione pointed to a board with pictures of a destroyed world titled 'Project: THE END'

"You are going insane!"

"Sure I am what's your point?"

"Harry! You are supposed to save this world from Voldemort not obliterate it yourself!"

"I'M SUPPOSED TO SAVE THE WORLD WHERE I WAS CALLED A FREAK FOR 10 YEARS AND WHERE I'M CALLED NAMES AND GET BETRAYED BY EVERY ONE OF MY SUPPOSED FRIENDS NSO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OF WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! DO YOU REALIZE WHY IM'M DOING THIS! DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE EVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS BUT YOU BROKE THE HIPPOGRIFF'S BACK AND YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR IT! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR 6 TOMORROW! IT WILL HAPPEN AND MARK MY WORDS YOU ALL ARE GONNA SUFFER! WATCH YOUR 6 TOMORROW!" With this Harry left in a grumpy mood.

"Oh no! What have I done?" She whispered before breaking down on the floor. She thought about what Harry meant by 'Watch your 6' and that's when it clicked to her. Watch your 6 was a Military term for Watch your Back.

She would have tried to thwarten his plan but at this point she was feeling guilty about everything and getting lost in memories with him and her. She was staring at the moon from the astronomy tower. Now she desperately wanted to be back in Harry's life but a stupid book and Ron Weasley had made her lose what was a true friendship and she thought things from Harry's perspective and was flooded with sadness. She thought that Harry was in fact correct to do this. She wanted to talk to him…she wanted a solution to her problems.

"I just wish if there was some guy who tried to reconcile me with Harry." She said to the bright moon.

That's when a calm breeze began to blow. And she heard a sound behind her back. She turned around and saw a person's silhouette.

"I think I know a guy!"


	2. A Prophecy Which Overrides Any Other

A/N :- I really like to make 'the end of the world' stories and that's why this is here. Well, it sort of can be called an alternative story to 'Harry Potter & The Broken Trusts' which is one of my other fanfictions. Harry Potter is not mine.

THE END OF THE WORLD

 **CHAPTER 2 :- The Prophecy which destroys any other.**

"I think I know a guy" The man spoke.

"Who are you?"

The man came out of the darkness revealing Harry behind a mask.

"I thought you'd better recognize me."

"So, you want to be friends again?"

"Not quite, I think you hate me because of what I did back at the library and.."

"It's fine."

"So you want help befriend me right?"

"Yes."

"Well, we can be friends after I complete the reason why I came here."

"Was there a different reason?"

"Yes."

"What was it then?"

"This."

"I thought I might help you with your questions in exchange for a small favour in return?"

"What favour?"

"Look, I just realized that I cannot destroy the world without getting past Hogwarts and as we all know Hogwarts has some wards up which I cannot pass through. You have been studying about these wards right?

"Yes I have been."

"And did you find a way to undo them?"

"No, but I can figure it out in at least a week's time with all the resources."

"Then, will you help me rebuild the world?"

"Rebuild? But I thought that-"

"You thought I was gonna destroy everything. No, I don't have the guts to do that so I thought that I could just rebuild the world the way I want it to be."

"If you would've told me that before then I might've helped you. Don't get it the wrong way I am still helping you."

"Friends?" Harry pulled his hand for a handshake.

"Friends." She hugged him while in tears.

They returned to the Gryffindor Common Room to chat more.

"Now Hermione, when I began to study about the end of the world. I came across a prophecy. And I realized that if this prophecy is active then it will override any prophecy in the world"

"What is the prophecy then?"

" _ **A power of light will turn to it's dark. In the clouds and between the park. An event will turn up curled. It would be the end of the world. Three forces will stand in the gravel but only one will prevail. Everyone will open their eyes and ears. This event will happen in a billion years."**_

"Interesting."

"You know what the fun part of the prophecy is?"

"What?"

"This prophecy was made exactly and precisely 1 billion years ago. This explains everyone's strange behavior this year. And the prophecy is already in motion.

"How is it in motion?"

"It says that a light power will turn into dark in the clouds and between the park. And when I decided to end the world I was standing in the park next to the quidditch stadium and it was a cloudy day."

"Does this mean that you?"

"Yes, I am the one the prophecy mentions and by now I know that you are not gonna help me but-"

He was interrupted by Hermione hugging him. She left quickly as well as there was no space in the corner of the common room.

"It's all going to be fine. I'll help you to set things in motion and possibly be the co-leader of the apocalypse."

Harry smirked.

"What! I also have things I need to change in this stupid world."

"Most probably creating A Ron Weasley who is your boy-"

"I'm not interested in Ron anymore."

"Oh."

"So what do we have to do?"

"Dumbledore has the original prophecy container which has the power to do it. I've been trying to get it but I'll need a plan and 2 people."

"I am helping you remember?"

"Obviously I know. I have to break the container to summon the power and absorb it. Then I'll need a big empty place like a castle to build a thingamajik with the power to wipe out and recreate the world with our intentions. The thing resembles a pensieve of some sort. It will take about 3 weeks to create and activate it."

"We should start off the plan tomorrow in the Room of Requirement. I'll set up the plan in my prefect rounds now….with Ron." She spat out Ron's name.

"Oi mates, what you both are doing here?"

"We were discussing something."

"What?'

"None of your business Ron."

"Oh! So I get a girl and you two stop talking to me! You bunch of bloody losers-"

Harry eyes glowed red and Ron's hair began burning.

"Alright listen up you idiotic gross headed pathetic excuse for a wizard for 1 month you were trapped in your own decaying dimension with Lavender ,waiting for one of us to make an approach. Call me Potter because in my eyes you are just as bad as Voldemort. And you all too! Before anyone sets me off I'd like to say that don't provoke me!"

The whole common room walked away from them and returned to their dorms scared. Ron was dancing and trying to burn off the fire.

"When did you learn doing that?"

"You know that's not only the trick in my bag of tricks."

"You have to show me your bag of tricks you know."

"Yup, we missed out on a lot."

"See you tomorrow."

 ***6 WEEKS LATER***

Harry and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement. They both had made a plan to get the prophecy and destroy it. Harry had asked out Hermione to become his girlfriend a week before to which she said yes.

"Should we start?" Harry asked smirking.

Hermione bit her lower lip gave a glass of Polyjuice Potion to Harry.

"Yes. Today the world will be ours."

 ***Headmaster's Office***

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were approaching Dumbledore's office. They spoke the password and entered.

"Ah, Minerva and Severus what was the reason to come here?"

"It's about Potter, Headmaster. He has been skipping Potions and Transfiguration lessons. If he continues to do this then he can be expelled." Snape spoke in a happy tone.

"Ah, That can be a problem. We cannot let him be expelled." Dumbledore responded.

" Headmaster, what is this orb?" Snape pointed to a red glowing orb.

"It's 'the prophecy', Severus." He handed the prophecy to Snape.

"Oops" Said Snape after accidentally drooping it and breaking it.

"Oh No! Sev- You're not Severus!"

"Correct! Old Fool!" Snape and McGonagall turned into Harry and Hermione who snapped their fingers causing Dumbledore to be knocked unconscious and causing the Hogwarts wards to be destroyed.

They apparated in Hogsmeade and sent a spell causing the sky to tear in a star shape. They automatically levitated in the air while cackling maniacally.

"At last! At long, long last! The gate between worlds has opened! The event one billion years prophesized has come to pass! The day has come! The world is finally ours!"


	3. The Shock Of The Apocalypse (PART 1)

A/N :- Beware of Foul language in this one! Apologizing for short chapter! Releasing 2 chapters today! This chapter mostly focuses on the reactions of everyone.

THE END OF THE WORLD

 ***Previously***

" **At last! At long, long last! The gate between worlds has opened! The event one billion years prophesized has come to pass! The day has come! The world is finally ours!" Harry's voice boomed from the skies and two maniacal cackles were heard.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **THE SHOCK OF THE APOCALYPSE** **(PART 1)**

"Oh It's Happening! It's Finally FINALLY HAPPENING!" Harry maniacally cackled in front of the cut in the sky which was shining in a bloodshot red.

"Listen up Everyone! We were hunted, ignored, insulted in our lives in this world and this has gone on long enough! You are now under our control You unfair World! Any opposition may be burnt or obliterated. Meanwhile, we could really use a castle of some kind!" A flying castle appeared out of thin air.

"This enjoyment doesn't stop! Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and we reign supreme. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO THE END OF THE WORLD!" The thunder crackled while the most evil cackle was heard.

 ***IN THE BURROW***

"What's happening?" Molly Weasley asked to her husband who was going for his job.

"It's Harry!" Arthur Weasley

"What!"

They both were devastated by the announcement.

"What now?"

"We beg for mercy."

 ***IN THE GREAT HALL OF HOGWARTS***

"Oh this is bad! This is real bad." This was running in people's minds who had been rude to Harry.

"What's happening?"

"The world is ending by the hands of Mr. Potter."

"Potter can't destroy the world. Not even you can do that sir."

"I am referring to a certain prophecy Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter was the destined warrior turned dark. Let's hope he has mercy on us people." Draco paled realizing that Potter will never have mercy on him.

"This situation is grave. Headmaster let's go and knock some sense into the brat."

"I'm afraid Severus that badmouthing him may lead to a disaster so keep your calm when we enter the castle."

Albus and Severus portkeyed to the entry of the castle. Dumbledore knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Inside the room, Harry was trying to summon something. Harry turned at looked at Albus and Snape and gave an evil grin.

"Oh, good ol' Dumby and Snapey. What brings you here?" Harry said in an evil tone.

"Harry, what are you doing? You have ruined everything."

"Oh? Ruined everything? What about Hogwarts is it ruined?"

"Shut up you insolent brat. You are just like your father. An arrogant piece of- AAHHHH!" Snape was blown into bits by Harry by a flick of the finger before finishing his sentence.

"What about you?" He gestured towards Dumbledore.

"I'm very sorry for this Harry." Dumbledore raised his wand but a force caused the wand to fly into Harry's hands.

"I think the power of death shouldn't be in your hands." Saying this, the Elder wand was snapped.

"Harry, I think it's time for redecorating." Hermione came and whispered this to Harry.

"Right, Hermione."

"Hey Professor! Why did the old man do this?" Harry took a position with his hands up in the air. The obviously shocked Dumbledore mirrored his action.

"This?" Asked the old headmaster.

Harry swished his hand and Dumbledore was turned into a statue.

"Because we needed some decoration for the castle." Hermione replied and kissed Harry.

"Now where were we again?"

"We were building the relic."

"So, let's continue and attack Hogwarts."

 ***In Hogwarts***

"Oh man, we're fucked! We're really done for!" Ron Weasley shouted in the Great Hall while looking at the Dumbledore statue in front of the apocalyptic castle.

"Hey everyone!" All eyes went to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry and Hermione!" Neville shouted.

"Did you miss us? Admit it! You missed us!"

To be continued in Chapter 4 ( **THE SHOCK OF THE APOCALYPSE** **PART 2** )


End file.
